To Live A Life
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Sequel to A Life To Live! Ron is trying to survive, as a werewolf, through his last year at school. Hermione is trying to live loving a dream. A young actor, Rupert Grint, is making some funny discoveries about himself. Which is the relation between them?
1. Gone

**NOTE! **THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF "A LIFE TO LIVE". IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND THIS, READ THE OTHER ONE FIRST!

**Theatrical Trailer**

"You taught me how to live… I'll never forget you!" Ron's voice is placed over a scene where he is sitting by Hermione's bed, glancing into the vanishing image of the girl.

Scene Change.

"She's gone…" a large, reddish werewolf says sadly, staring at Harry with saddened brown eyes.

Scene Change.

The wolf pokes his head out of the window and howls a mournful cry at the full moon.

"_When you've lost someone you love…"_

"Hello, can I speak to Ron Weasley?" Hermione says with the phone by her ear, and a phone list before her.

"_Can love be…"_

"Dead?" she exclaims, her eyes wide.

"_strong_ _enough…·"_

"What happened to your mudblood friend, Weasel? Got kicked out because of lack of purity?" Malfoy sneers at Ron in herbology.

The young red headed leaps towards Malfoy fuming.

"Ron, DON'T!" Harry bellows trying to hold a grip of his friend.

"_To unite two people…"_

"Hello Starbreeze, did you miss me?" Hermione inquires, patting her horse's muzzle.

"_Who are destined to be together?"_

"Expelliarmus!" Rupert Grint yells, pointing his wand at Tom Felton.

Tom Felton's wand leaps away, and the rest of the actors stare at Rupert oddly.

"Cool trick, how did you manage it?" Rupert asks Tom rather surprised.

Scene Change.

"I'm having this funny dreams…!" Rupert tells Emma and Dan.

Scene Change.

"That was just too odd Ron…" Emma tells Rupert.

"Er… my name is Rupert." Rupert comments.

"Yeah, sorry, Ron!" Emma says hurriedly, turning around.

"It's Rupert!" the boy says again, exasperated.

"_A werewolf trying to survive through his last year at school."_

"I'm afraid, Harry, I've never lost control like this before!" Ron whimpers, hugging his knees.

Scene Change.

"I'm sick of people watching me like I'm some kind of criminal!" Ron bellowed angrily at Harry.

"_A girl searching for her place in life."_

"I miss him a lot!" Hermione says sadly, taking a lick of her ice cream.

"How can you miss someone you've only met in your dreams?" Jake inquired incredulously.

"Because I love him!" Hermione looks up to stare at the boy's eyes.

"_A boy realizing that truth is not only what you can see."_

"That's her! That's the girl from my dream!" Rupert points at a rider who is jumping with her horse.

Scene Change.

"I can do magic, look!" Rupert raises his wand "Lumos!"

The tip of the wand is suddenly illuminated. Emma and Dan gasp, staring at the boy oddly.

"_Discover the love!"_

"I'm dreaming, Harry!" Ron exclaims excitedly.

"Oh, Ron." Harry whimpers sadly.

"_Discover the magic!"_

"This is impossible! It was just a dream!" Rupert gasps staring at his hands with shock and fear.

"Rupert? Are you ok? Let us in!" Emma is knocking at the door insistently.

"No!" the boy exclaims fearfully.

"_Discover how…"_

"Hermione!" Rupert's voice bellows through the busy hall of a faculty.

**TO LIVE A LIFE**

"Who are you?" Hermione inquires, staring at the boy oddly.

"My name is Rupert Grint!" the boy sights, smiling gently at the girl, "But…"

**Playing Soon.**

The young man glanced at the empty spot on the bed. The quilts laid wrinkled before him, in a sarcastic remembering of the presence that had once inhabited the bed. The youth had vanished minutes ago, disappeared like a dream, like a gentle fog in spring dawn, fleeing with the first rays of warming sun.

Ron succumbed to the pain once again, his young body collapsed to the ground, not fighting it any more. He had suffered in silence the terrible agony, and somehow, inside his selfish depths, he couldn't wait until the girl had gone to release his effort on the beast inside him. That was what he had wanted, after all. If she was still alive, somewhere, he wished she carried the memory of his human self. Finally he admitted it, he loved her with all his heart. It had taken years of realization and admittance, and now the impact of it all was more painful than his monthly illness.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A terrible cry of agony echoed in the room. The yell of a terrible pain, some horrible suffering which, this time, was not superficial. Not completely. The yell was mournful, rabid, releasing all those negative feelings of loss and frustration. It made Harry shudder, as well as some other innocent souls that were passing by. The boy gripped his arms and sank lower into the couch, as if the atmosphere had turned very cold all of a sudden. Harry shut his green eyes tightly and allowed himself to cry softly, only guessing the outcome. It was almost when receiving the news that your terribly ill cousin had passed away. He knew it would happen, but didn't expect it until a long time after.

The magic staircase flattened into a sled, and a reddish ball of fur and tangled legs rolled down. Once it landed, the beast threw out a slight whimper, the still pained bones screaming at the brusque movement. The wolfish head raised sadly, ears flattened against the furry head as the chestnut eyes stared into the boy's green ones.

"She's goune!" barked the werewolf in a sad whimper, standing up.

It was a brief instant, one of those moment that lasted brief minutes but preserved vivid in the memory. The two leapt on each other's arms, wolf and man, but overall friends. The embrace was tight, each soul leaning on the other for comfort, to ease the pain of the girl's loss. Harry cried. He cried his soul out, and Ron would have too if tears were to flow down his cheeks, and there, holding each shaky body, the two fought the cruel stabbing of destiny.

Ron pulled away from Harry and stared at him intently. The boy seemed to understand his despair, his need to release all that terrible pain that was tearing down his heart and soul. Walking towards the window, the wolf poked his head out of it once he had reached the opening. The full moon laughed at him from the sky and, for one instant, Ron didn't see that horrible cause of his disease, but something Hermione always praised as lovely. Ron raised his head to the sky and howled, a deep, mournful cry that filled the night silence of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Oh Ron…" sighed Harry crying softly, feeling even worse at how devastated his friend was.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

AN: Well, there it goes, the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you want me to continue, just tell me, I might hurry into updating. Well, comments, suggestions, anything you feel fit is welcome. Oh, and to understand the full concept of the story, read A Life To Live, definitely my favourite work.


	2. Surviving

It had been already several months since Hermione's awakeing from the comma the terrible accident had left her in. Several months since she had left Harry and Ron's side. She was already at home, the recovery had been tough and hard, being her muscles so battered and damaged. Fortunately, her car had been one tough car which had saved her life.

The youth sighed deeply, glancing at the ground with tearful eyes. She had lost so many things. She missed Ron terribly, and felt very nostalgic for her sinistered car, but overall, she had lost her life. Hermione had lost the best life she had ever had.

She shook her head vigorously, and rubbed the tears away from her humid eyes. It already happened and was not worth living a life missing something that was probably just in her imagination. With a brighter smile, the witch decided to do something she had had to do for some time, that was taking her old friend for a ride. After all, Starbreeze was real, and as eager to gallop out of his stalls as she was of ridding the old, white stallion.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rupert Grint, that was the name of a young, redheaded actor, filming the last one of a famous movie, inspired in a well known eptalogy of books. His hair was a bright red, and his eyes a gentle blue.

That was it, the final scenes and it will be finished. Rupert smiled happily, he couldn't wait for this month to be finished. In two months or so, he will go to university and forget everything from this horrible life. The continuous remakes of the same scene, the hours waiting, and the hours filming, the makeup, the people, and the yelling director. He was eager to make a normal life, like the 18 year old teenager he was.

"Ok, take three, Rupert, you stand there, Tom, over here, perfect." The director commanded, positioning all the characters into his vision of the scene.

"There, three, two, one... ACTION!" the director bellowed finally.

Rupert knew his dialogues (not that there was much to learn anyways) and knew his action. With a second to relax and concentrate on his paper, the boy began his acting, while a havock of movement grew around him. People were acting, but it was his take.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Rupert bellowed pouncing forward and pointing his fake wand at Tom, his voice furious, his eyes sharp on the other boy's silver eyes.

Unexpectedly, Tom's wand flew off his hand and landed several meters away from his owner. The boy's eyes stared at the retreating object, then back at the other boy. People all around the place stopped their doings to stare at Tom and Rupert with curious and surprised faces. Emma leaned over to Daniel and whispered something into his ear, while staring at the red headed youth.

"Cool trick, Tom, how did you do it?" the boy inquired, oblivious to all the attention he was getting.

"I didn't do anything, Rupert..." Tom explained glancing at the boy very oddly.

That was like a bucket of cold water for the youngster. He stared around, at the director, at the cast, and specially at Emma and Daniel, his best friends from the filming. Nobody spoke, all kept staring at him as if he had suddenly grown fur. The boy dropped the fake wand to the floor as if it was burning, and stared at it with aprehension, like you would stare at a snake, expecting it to do something without warning.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The horses in the stalls at Hogwarts were very nervous. The night was cold and deathly quiet, the silence was murky and horribly dense. There was expectation hanging from the air. Some of the animals pawed on the ground, or snorted nervously, but the ruffle of the manes was present in all the stalls, for all equines were tossing their heads. The dragons, on the contrary, were snoozing heavily, oblivious and fearless to the terror, for they themselves were the worst enemies a dragon could have.

There was a squeal, a growl. The cracking of twigs and the desperate yelling broke the silence. Leaves and branches exploded in a million shattered pieces. A small, reddish fawn leapt from the woodlands, tripped on the ground and rolled about the grass. When the small baby deer was about to stand up, the blurred figure of a predator flew out of the Forbbiden Forest. The frightened creature squealed when the moonster sank it fangs on the creature's neck. Blood dripped from the animal's body, filling the fanged mouth with its warmth.The predator licked his lips with pleasure and emmited a loud howl at the decreasing moon.

"What is going on?" bellowed a voice loudly.

The door in Hagrid's hut burst open violently. Hagrid stormed outside, ballesta in hand, and eyes glinting with anger. He saw the creature crouched next to the deceased foal, and stopped dry on his steps. There predator looked at Hagrid and growled lightly, only to turn and trot back into the woodland.

The owls began hooting, the night exhaled its breath of noises, and the horses relaxed. Hagrid walked towards the fallen foal and caressed its warm body with simpathy and a little sadness for the youth of the creature. His gigantic hand touched the bleeding wound on the neck, and the scratches made by sharp claws that stripped the fawn's body. The giant looked back into the woodlands, a worried expression spreading across his face.

"I don't get it... I thought he..." Hagrid murmurred to himself thoughtfully.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hello Starbreeze, do you remember me?" Hermione said patting the horse's muzzle.

The girl mounted on his back and rode. A light pace, a trot to heat, and a short canter and gallop just to stretch the horse's muscles and avoid injury. Then excercise began. A faster gallop, several changes of foot just to make the animal remember his training, and a small circuit of leaps.

Sure, this was something she had loved doing since forever. However this time it felt empty, as if something was missing. She loved ridding, but the emotion she had felt so many times when being on Star's back had vanished. Suddenly she stared around, the field was empty. Perfect. She kicked on the animal's sides and hit him with the whip. The gallop became faster. Hermione worked the same commands again, making it a rythmic continuity. The horse increased his speed, faster and faster, until his speed was a full gallop around the fiel.

Perfect. The wind slapping the girl's face, the muscles rippling fibrously under the saddle. The girl was ecstatic. Suddenly, she knew why ridding a horse at the normal canter didn't fill her like it had done. She had learn dragon ridding after all, and a puny, gentle horse could never compare to the reptile's wild fury.

Pulling on the animal's reins, she made him descend to a controlled gallop. The girl then commanded him out of the field and went to the woodlands. That was what she needed, some emotion. Her life had been monotonous and boring during the last months, and she was eager to savour the flavour of danger in flesh. Cross. The white animal, trained only to jump in circuit was to feel the joy of living like his wild ancestors did. She raced deep into the forest, jumping and flying past logs and streams, descending down steep creeks, and climbing small hills.

Finally the two stopped for a rest. Hermione retreating the stallion's saddle and reins, and allowed him to pace around freely, while she drowned in her thoughts. Memories of her life at Hogwarts filled her lively, making her starve with the hunger of returning. The last days were specially vivid, as were the magic moments lived with Ron and Harry. Their games, their adventure, their animagus forms... well, Ron's werewolf form.

Hermione's eyes snapped open all of a sudden. She had been laying on the carpet of leaves, and Star was taking a good bucketful of water from the fresh stream. An idea roamed her head, but her technicity pondered the dangers and risks it could have. Another though also nagged her, will she be able? Will it work? Curiosity took the best of her logical mind, and the tickles for adventure that kept roaming her muscles became too strong for her to fight.

She stood up and concentrated strongly. The change reached her in spasms, and a light pain seemed to affect all her bones, soon extinguished by the surge of energy that filled her blood. The magic in her. Star raised his head, pricked his ears and stared at the woman curiously, yet with a mistrust that came from his nature as prey. The horse snorted with shock as a chestnut mare appeared where Hermione had been standing.

"Wow, I can do it!" neighed Hermione with pleasure and excitement.

"You are a horse?" neighed the white stallion with shock, his muscles tensing.

"No, I'm an animagus." Explained the girl staring at Star with a smile in her equine lips.

"Are you predator? You deffinitely look like a horse to me, and smell almost like a horse, but..." the horse inquired trustlessly.

"Don't be stupid!" snorted Hermione, "I'm your rider. Do you want to feel completely free?" the mare inquired staring at the stallion with mischief.

"I'm not too sure..." the horse's timid nature bloomed.

"Come on!" neighed the mare rearing and tossing her head wildly.

As her hands contacted ground, the mare galloped off, passing next to the stallion and motioning to be followed. Starbreeze, being dominated by his herd nature, followed the mare at full gallop. Both horses enjoyed the fresh air, the excitement of being absolutely free to do their will. Hermione, in her human nature, and Star in his genetic inheritance as wild horse.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The great hall was busy as always. Morning had this curious effect and capacity to unite the four independent houses into one same place. Ron was pale, although last night wasn't full moon, the pressence of the white orb in the sky always affected his sleep. The red headed was also fuming with anger, fists clenched tightly, and the tip of sharp fangs were tearing his lips such that the metallic taste of blood began filling his tounge. He swallowed, enjoying the flavour as if it was a candy.

"What's wrong?" Harry inquired, watching how Ron was licking away blood from his lip, and the way his nails began to shape into sharp claws.

"I'm tired of people watching me as if I am some kind of murderer!" Ron hissed angrily, "I'm not going to bite them..." he finished mournfully.

Harry looked around, and indeed, people parted away, avoiding any contact with the red headed as if he had some pest. The glances he received could be translated from sympathy, to an undescriptable hathred of something that should be banned from the world of normal. He felt angry as well, and felt a terrible need of becoming the large, black bear and clawing at everyone in the great hall, only to prove that a praised animagus could be as dangerous as the terrible werewolf standing next to him.

Both boys sat on his place by the table, and began eating hungrily. Ron was wolfing down his food as he always did, yet people seemed to notice it now that his manners at the table glittered for its inexistance. Ginny came to sit by them. She sat next to Ron, kissed her brother on the cheek and smiled at Harry.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" the girl inquired with a gentle grin.

"I'm... fine." Ron said rather dryly, the past days had not been easy.

"Don't bother with the people, they'll get used to you. Give them some time." Ginny commented shrugging, yet glancing at the staring eyes threateningly, "They are a little anxious with me as well, you know, with the family thing." She said.

"What?" Ron choked on his bacon.

"But you aren't a werewolf, are you?" Harry inquired curiously, yet slightly worried for the girl.

"Heck, no!" Ginny said with a light laugh, "But I have inherited the hair thing, I have to use peeling charms once a month!" the girl laughed at her own joke.

"Harry, look!" Ron said suddenly, pointing at the staff table, "Hagrid looks worried." The boy commented.

The trio looked curiously. This usually meant problems. Hagrid was indeed looking pale and serious. He approached McGonagall hurriedly and talked something in a rapid murmurr. McGonagall looked very serious and stared at hagrid, as if trying to make sure she had heard correctly. Hagrid nodded, and the two people's eyes turned to look at Ron. There was worry in both of them, and a deep sadness for him.

"What is happening?" Harry inquired staring at Ron inquiringly.

Ron didn't answer. He had turned very pale, and his face became sweaty. He gasped silently, feeling uneasy, and conscious that all eyes in the hall were on him.

"I... I don't know!" Ron hissed urgently, staring at Harry and his sister as if pleading them to believe him.

McGonagall descended the staff table and walked towards the red headed. She looked older, her face was wrinkled with worry, and tiredness was affecting the severe features, softenning them.

"Ronald, can you please come with me to my office?" the woman told the boy gently, compassionate, yet with that harshness that characterised her.

"Yes, Proffesor... er... Headmistress." Ron nodded and stared at the two people he trusted the most with something close to a sorry.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

To Be Continued...

AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I needed to put my thoughts in order. Also I havn't had much time, as well as good. I lost my beloved car, and I miss him greatly, sure, I've got a new one, but it was my car. It wasn't even my fault, and now I don't have my car. If you want to know my car, the story Beyond is somehow an apology for it. Well, I hope you like this story, it won't be as good as A Life To Live, but I think it'll be pretty curious.


	3. Dreams and Magic

Hermione layed down. The afternoon was fresh, and the sun was setting in a flaming glow behind the horizon. She was tired, exhausted from all the galloping wildly across the forest. Starbreeze was next to her, also resting his battered body from the excess of excercise. Contented both were, for they had shared a closer link any rider ever had with their horse.

"This was fun, we could do it more often!" said the stallion excitedly.

"We will, Star." Hermione gasped, and glanced at the sky.

"I've never felt anything like this before, the joy of galloping freely, the freedom, the... Hermione?" Star stopped his ranting as he saw the girl absently staring at the heavens.

"There won't be full moon tonight..." the mare commented absently.

"No... what is bothering you?" Star asked worriedly.

"I... I think I've fallen in love..." Hermione said looking at the horse seriously.

"Hermione, wait, you are human!" Star gasped, making a movement as if readying himself to stand up.

"Not with you!" the mare snorted, "I... I knew someone, while I was gone..." the mare told him the story, everything from the first time he entered the train, to the second before she vanished from the world of magic.

"You miss that Ron guy a lot, hu?" Star commented calmly.

"More than I thought I could ever love someone... and now I've lost him, and I've lost my car, and I've lost Jake... I want to go back!" cried Hermione, humanity reflecting on her horsey features.

"There Hermione..." Star nuzzled Hermione's cheek with his muzzle, "Look, You are here, aren't you?" the stallion said very seriously, yet gently and lovingly.

"Uhm..." Hermione nodded, sobbing lightly.

"What tells you he isn't here too? Maybe he is also in a comma, or maybe he woke up and is as lost as you are." Star said with a gentle neigh.

"You...you are not saying nonesense!" Hermione seemed more excited as the gears from her mind functioned the idea into her brain.

"Of course not! Come on, lets go back and find your werewolf man!" Star stood up and smiled at the woman.

Hermione followed, more animated.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron was very nervous, sitting in the circular office, staring at McGonagall's almost deceived face. He ignored the reason why he was here, and couldn't help feeling extremely guilty. He kept fidgetting with his fingers, and waving his legs back and forth, attempting not to touch the floor or make any sound.

"Ron..." McGonagall sighed staring at him sadly. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked calmly.

"No!" Ron said a little sharply, yet his thoughts were close to 'of course I know, I'm Trelawney's grandson, or something like that!'.

"There was an attack last night. A deer foal was taken down by a predator inside Hogwart's Grounds." The proffesor said very seriously.

Ron groaned, slapped his forehead and looked down. Of course, and he was a suspect, obviously.

"Hagrid saw the predator, Ron, it was a werewolf!" McGonagall said more urgently, seeing Ron's tension acumulating with anger.

"What? There are hundreds of werewolves in the forest!" Ron complained, raising his head fast and staring at McGonagall with shock.

"Not that close to Hogwarts, Ron." McGonagall said patiently.

"It wasn't full moon last night!" Ron argued more heatedly.

"When a werewolf feels an strong emotion, it changes, and you know it Ron!" McGonagall explained calmly.

"It wasn't me!" Ron exclaimed desperately, standing up and fearing some sort of punishment.

"How do you know?" McGonagall was staring at him with understanding.

"I... I don't know." Ron surrendered to McGonagall's unrefutable words.

"Ron, relax. There won't be any punishment. However, until we find a culprit, and for everyone's safety, I think you should sleep in a locked room, away from the others." McGonagall explained calmly, yet sadly.

"What? But it IS a punishment! I don't want to be locked!" Ron growled angrily, letting the wolf fury appear as claws and fangs.

"It's for your good!" the woman explained.

"It's for their calm!" Ron barked.

"What if you bite someone? What if you kill? What if it's Harry, or Ginny, or Hermi...?" the woman stopped dry on her words.

Ron was very pale now. The mention of Hermione had slapped him like an ice giant's hand. The boy stared at McGonagall, and relaxed visibly, not that he had given up, simply his mind had fled away.

"I'm sorry, Ron." McGonagall said with a soft voice, standing up from her desk and placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"We couldn't even give her a decent burial... because she simply disappeared... like a dream... she slipped away from my hands, I had been touching her... and she just... vanished." Ron began to sob sadly, tears fell down his eyes, gaze absently staring into the infinity of memory.

"Go to sleep, Ron." McGonagall said, yet kept her gaze away from Ron at all times, hidden from his sight as the youth retreated automatically from McGonagall's pressence.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I've already changed yer thins' Ron." Hagrid, who had been waiting outside the Headmistress' office, said.

"Uh? Oh... thank you Hagrid." Ron said rather affected by the events that were happening to him so continuous.

"if ye want me opinion, I don't think tis ye, Ron." Hagrid said patting the werewolf's shoulder, and almost throwing him down.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Ron said with a weak smile, his head thinking about Hermione.

They met Malfoy as Hagrid was guiding Ron towards his new chamber. The blond boy sneered visibly at Ron, seconded by his two goons, who snorted in a horrid laughter. Ron stared at Malfoy for a second or two. Suddenly the boy curled his lips, baring a collection of large, sharp fangs, and growled deeply, threateningly, an animalistic sound. Malfoy's face changed suddenly, as did Crabbes and Goyle's. The difference was that while Malfoy simply didn't expect that, the two goons were visibly terrified.

As the two left, Ron smiled widely, the fangs still showing, but this time his face showed pride and joy instead of threat. He was tired of all the nonesense, tired of all the stupidity and the constant fighting. Suddenly he discovered that his curse was not so bad after all, good hearing, good smelling, and he could just growl if someone was nagging him. Ron sighed, perhaps life wasn't so bad after all.

"Good goin', Ron!" Hagrid said with a vast grin on his lips.

"Thanks!" Ron said rubbing the back of his head and smiling at the giant.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Don't forget me..." mumbled Rupert in his sleep, tossing his head from side to side.

"Help me..." he gasped lightly, his whole body moving now.

Suddenly, Rupert emmited a terrible, pained scream. His whole body convulsed and he arched his back in his bed. His blue eyes oppened wide and glinted in the darkness. Rupert gasped and shut them tightly again as he gripped his stomach tightly, and attempted to inhale ragged breaths of air. A strange pain was surging throung his body, a residual pain, reflection of the suffering he had experienced in his dream.

The young boy crawled off his bed and rushed towards the bathroom, where he threw up. The actor then threw water on his face and drank a little, since his tounge had become dry. He stared at his reflection on the mirror and shrugged, he was feeling fine now, a little pale, but fine.

"What a vivid dream!" he told himself, shrugging, "perhaps something I ate!" he thought ignoring the events.

Suddenly a thought came to him. He rushed back to the room and picked the wooden wand he had been given to film the movies. The boy glanced at it for a few seconds, turning it around, swallowing deeply, and considering doing it or not. Finally he decided it was worth trying. He shut his eyes again and extended his arm.

"LUMOS!" he said strongly, determined, and made a flick with his wrist.

The tip of the wand flashed into a bluish light. Rupert oppened his eyes and saw it with shock, and a loud gasp. That was very odd, but still it could be a trick of some sort, maybe somebody was playing a practical joke on him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he said, pointing at a book on the table.

The book began floating lazily. That was deffinitely just too odd, yet this time he was sure nobody was toying with him. He seemed to be able to work magic.

"Rupert? Rupert! Are you ok?" called a voice at the other side of the door, a strong banging echoed in the room.

Rupert raced towards the door and oppened it. Emma and Daniel, both dressed in their respective pyjamas, entered the room, staring at him with a vivid worry.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rupert inquired staring at the two raising an eyebrow.

"We heard you screaming, what happened?" Daniel asked staring at the messy bed.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." Rupert said with a smile.

"Oh, and what are you doing with the wand?" Emma inquired, staring at the object with curiosity.

"This? Oh... well, I..." he didn't know wether to tell them, but he deffinitely needed someone in which he could trust.

"I think I can do magic." He finally said, resigned.

"You what?" Emma and Dan said in unision, staring at the red head as if he had suddenly grown fur.

"I can do magic, look!" Rupert said more exasperated, "LUMOS!" he barked.

The wand ignited again with that bluish light, illuminating the room with a hazy luminosity. Emma and Dan gasped loudly, staring at the wand, only to stare at the youth with a surprised expresion on your face.

"Is it... some kind of trick?" Dan asked after a few seconds.

"No! I can really do spells, all of them! They work!" Rupert snapped very excitedly, suddenly seeing the possibilities to knowing magic.

"But it is impossible, magic doesn't exist!" Dan exclaimed.

"What if it does? What if the Harry Potter thing was real?" Rupert commented, staring at the two youths in search of some belief.

"Harry Potter is fiction, Rupert. Come out of it, I'm not Harry Potter, Emma is not Hermione, and you are not Ron Weasley!" Dan snapped abruptly, huffing, then turned around and left the room.

"Dan!" called Rupert, yet received no answer, "You do believe me, don't you?" he said hopefully, turning to the girl.

"That was just too odd, Ron..." the woman said, pointing at the blazing wand.

"Er... my name is Rupert." The boy pointed out briskly.

"Yeah, sorry Ron." Emma said, turning around and heading for the door.

"It's Rupert!" he called after her frustatedly, "Now who needs to come out of it?" he commented clenching his fists with anger.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Back at home, Hermione was glued to the telephone. A mug of coffee rested on the table, and a thick, telephone guide was laying on her legs. She was comfortably seated on a sofa, phone in hand and eyes reading the names in the list.

"Ronald... Ronald Warso, Ronald Warst, Ronald... Ronald Weasley!" she gasped upon reaching the name of her lost friend.

The girl hurried in dialing the number, and prayed for him to be real. One sign, a second sign, and a woman picked the phone. Hermione's first thought was that she might be Mrs Weasley.

"Hello?" said the woman curiously.

"hello!" answered Hermione through ragged breaths, "Is Ronald Weasley at home?" inquired the girl excitedly.

"Ronald? Oh dear, I'm so sorry but he's dead." The woman said sadly.

"Dead?" Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe her ears, the love of her life was dead. This time, hope completely vanished.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, the third chapter is up. Well, this story won't be as great as the other one, but it can have some interesting plot. Honestly, I'm only writting it because there is this great scene I'm going to place at the end.


	4. Night Eyes

"Yes dear, he passed away a couple of years ago, but he lived a great, long life. 87 years are not a matter to joke about!" the woman answered more animatedly.

"Oh..." Hermione said understanding, this was not that Ron Weasley, "Yes, well, thank you. Good afternoon!" the girl said with a relaxed breath.

The girl knew that, since she was the same age she had back at Hogwarts, Ron had to had the same age as well. The girl tried the next phone number.

"Yeah?" a young man answered, making Hermione's heart accelerate.

"Ron Weasley?" the girl inquired shyly.

"That's me." The man said tranquil.

"I'm looking for a person that goes with that name, would you mind telling me your hair colour?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure, it's dark brown, almost black." The man commented passively.

"Oh... I guess it isn't you, thanks for your time. Good afternoon." Hermione said and prepared to hang the phone.

"Anytime, good afternoon." The man on the other side answered, hanging the phone as well.

The girl sighed, those were the only two Ron Weasleys on the list. Probably he simply didn't exist, maybe Hogwarts created people to interact with the real students, to aid them in the teachings. How much she wished she could be back, with Ron and Harry, and Hagrid, and everyone else. Slamming the book close, Hermione stood up and retreated from the phone's side.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The shriek filled the air as the predator and prey raced in a game of survival. The neigh of a mare sank in the darkness as the fangs and claws teared the glossy skin, gashing flesh. The werewolf raised his mouth to the crescent moon and howled, blood dripping from his lips, while the badly injured mare twitched fearfully.

The wolf looked down, his eyes glinting almost maliciously. The mare's brown eyes stared at the predator fearfully. She was a bright, chestnut purebreed, with long, slender legs and an elongated, beautiful muzzle. The wolf grinned a fanged smile and sank his teeth on the animal's neck. Unbeknowst to the wolf, a pair of bright eyes were observing his doing with horror, gazing from the narrow windows of the owlery.

When the vicious animal had been satisfied, the werewolf trotted back into the coverty of the vegetation. He would patiently wait there until another prey came in hand. Perhaps something stunning, something that was to make all Hogwarts speak of him. He pricked his ears, and licked his lips. Just his luck. A complicated shot, but just the kind of prey he had been searching for. A white flash soared silently through the sky.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Whinnyyyyyyy!" a loud neigh shattered the calm that reigned exactly during dawn.

Star reared on his stall and raised his head to explode in pure fear. His hands collided with the soft hay that covered the floor of his box. His dark eyes glanced down while his laboured breathing and thumping heart were all that was heard in the quiet stalls. The rest of the horses remaint sleeping, except a few that pricked their ears or raised their heads curiously, to stare at the troubled stallion.

"Star!" yelled a female voice, followed by a worried woman.

Hermione tore open the door and entered the box. Her hands patted the cheeks, and both eyes stared into Star's scrutinizing. The horse seemed to relax visibly, and Hermione smiled more tranquil.

"Lets go for a walk!" the girl commented more calmly, patting the animal's neck comfortingly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron woke up that morning feeling tired. His bones were hurting slightly, a nagging in the back of his mind kept troubling him. He had the feeling that something was going very wrong, yet was unable to put his finger at it. The boy took a glance at the calendar resting over the table and groaned lightly.

"One more week until full moon?" the werewolf commented rather annoingly.

The pain that was to course through him during the inevitable transformation was noth something that made Ron very keen. The nagging in the back of his head, the slight sore sensation of his bones was something that anticipated his change. He stood up, only to realize he was alone, locked in a room, away from humanity because the rest of the people feared him. Sure, he was a werewolf, but he could control it, or that was what he thought, at least.

The boy changed to his school robes, and groomed himself. Then he proceeded to open the door. When he approached it, he realized it was ajar, swaying calmly back and forth, impulsed by a slight breeze. Ron raised an eyebrow quizically, staring at the door rather amused, yet a light fear was freezing his veins.

"That's odd, it was supposed to be locked..." Ron thought, taking hesitant paces towards the door.

Once upon reaching the wooden object, Ron stood there, staring at it doubtfully. He chose upon opening it, knowing it was the only choice he had. He held the round, golden handle and pulled towards him. The red head emmited a drowned gasp upon seeing the other side of the door. It was full of deep gashes, the lock had been destroyed completely, and stains of dry blood covered the wooden surface.

Ron recoiled fearfully, and took a glance at his nails, which were normal, and slightly bitten down. He then shot a second glance at the door and took a decition. The boy stormed out of it and ran across the dark, murky corridor, as desperate as if Voldemort himself was in pursue of him. He arrived at the clear light of the entrance, and saw a lot of people gathered there, murmurring and whispering alarmed.

"What is going on?" he commented to the nearest person, a young second year from Ravenclaw.

Inmediately, the youngster recoiled, and so did the rest of the people around him. That way, as people realised his pressence, they recoiled, leaving a path for him to approach the source of all this confusion. It annoyed him to be the center of attention, yet was curious to know what had happened.

"Oh no..." Ron moaned, frozen as he was when the terrible vision reached his eyes.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"What happened to you this morning?" inquired Hermione, in her horse animagus form, staring at the tall, white stallion next to her.

"It's... hard to explain." Star said rather slowly, looking away from Hermione.

"Hard? You are a horse, I mean, your life can't be that difficult." The girl commented, staring at the horse curiously.

"I'm not just a horse!" Star neighed angrily, turning sharply to glare at her.

"So... sorry." Hermione whispered, recoiling sideways and stopping her paces.

"Hum..." Star stopped as well and dropped his head, closing his eyes and breathing calmly "I can go to the world of magic." He said all of a sudden.

"Star?" Hermione tilted her head and stared at the horse, surprised.

"Horrible things are happening, and I don't know how to solve it out, I can't understand them!" Star moaned staring at Hermione sadly.

"Who are you?" Hermione inquired, staring at the horse with suspicion.

Star remaint silent, staring at her through those dark eyes, such deep eyes so full of sadness.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, sorry for the delay, but I have been busy with exams, (which also explains why this chappie is so short). Anyways, I hope you are enjoying it, and hope to have next chappie done soon. Please, RR.


	5. Sinking into Darkness

"I can't tell you, but lets say I'm some kind of guide." Star commented almost shrugging.

"A guide? A guide for whom?" Hermione neighed frustrated, confused, and feeling cheated.

"It's complicated, Hermione!" Star snorted, stomping his hoof on the ground, and lowering his head miserably.

"Complicated? I have spent the last nine months living a lie, loving an illusion, hoping the impossible. Now, my horse can not only go to the world of magic, but he is also a guide? You think your life is complicated?" Hermione neighed furiously, rearing lightly and stomping both hooves on the sandy path.

Star inhaled deeply and allowed a large amount of air escape his lungs. His nostrils flared with the air, and his breath lifted a small cloud of dust from the path. Head low, eyes looking down miserably, and ears flattened sadly against his head. Hermione noted this.

"Oh, Star... I'm sorry, this is just too much to take, you see?" Hermione said sincerely regretful at her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I know it was not to happen, it should not have happened, but I got emotionally involved with those I must guide..." Star's eyes looked up from his lowered head, and Hermione recoiled as a greenish flash appeared in them.

"The twelveth height leap trial is about to start. May the riders and their horses be ready. First the 80 cm for novices. Julie Maine and Dancer." A voice echoed through the clear woodlands, the comentator's words magnified through the speakers.

"It's starting, let's go get ready! We'll win this time!" Hermione said with a large grin on her long, chestnut muzzle.

"How do you know?" Star raised his head, and eyes Hermione doubtfully.

"Because we never had this deep comprehension before." The mare neighed joyfully, winking through a brown eyes.

Both equines galloped off, down the path, heading back towards the stalls. They did encounter some confused riders, and some clearly suspicious horses, but minded little about them. After all, horses on the loose were nothing from another world.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rupert was leaning over the toilet, throwing up everything including his first mouthful of milk. He had spent a rather uneasy night, filled his dreams with terrible nightmares. The aching of his heart was still present in his mind, for it still throbbed inside his chest miserably. The dejected face, the way those eyes bore into him with such intensity, such sadness and such... hatred. The way people around him parted when he came close, as if he were to have something contagious. But still, those deceived eyes. That hurt him beyond knowledge.

No, he thought, something had stabbed his heart until it bled profusely. The girl, the slender and beautiful creature with bushy hair and humanly warm, brown eyes. The feeling still persited inside him, threatening to bite him and eat him whole, drinking all his happiness and draining his hopes. That sentiment of wanting to die, of pleading the woman to take him along, that horrible misery when her figure vanished from under his finger, from under his touch.

"Rupert?" called a feminine voice, as a hand knocked on the door.

The boy leaned over the toilet again and spit a thick, metallic tasting, sour lump of viscous matter. It was a deep crimson, mixed with the lemon and green colour of his bilis. The youth gave it little importance, considering his stomach was much irritated after the busy night he had spent, and several other mornings he had thrown up.

"Curse, if I wasn't sure I'm a guy, I'd think I'm bloody pregnant!" the boy muttered, standing up and washing his face and mouth with water from the sink.

"Rupert? Are you ready?" called the same feminine voice from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" gargled Rupert, his throat still containing water.

Drinking a mouthful of fresh liquid, the boy proceeded outside. Emma was waiting for him, dressed with sportive clothes, and looking thoroughly excited. Rupert grunted a hello, and closed the door of his room during the filming.

"Why do I have to accompany you to that bloody contest?" muttered the boy looking tired and annoyed.

"Because you are a good friend, and knew how much I wanted to go see the trial!" Emma said giddily, leaning flirtingly over Rupert.

"Why can't Dan go?" Rupert moaned, feeling his stomach shake like a washing machine.

"Because he is filming the final scene!" Emma explained, glancing at Rupert slightly exasperated.

"Good, that makes it a week or so till we are finished, I'm bloody waiting for it!" Rupert said more animatedly, placing both arms behind his head, and looking up.

"I think I'll miss this." Emma commented calmly.

"I don't, it's been almost ten years doing this, I need to get a normal life, start a career, get a job, get married and have children!" Rupert said calmly, the image of the girl from his dreams flashing before his eyes, "You know? The first thing I'll do when I finish this will be sell the ferrari and get a normal car, I don't know, perhaps a Hyundai Sonata. Second hand, model from the 96, just to appear like a normal boy."

"That's ridiculous!" Emma said, "Imagine how much people are gonna get shocked when they see the ferrari!"

"I don't want to attract attention, Emma, I need a normal life!" Rupert said with exasperation, a strange guttural growl forming deep inside his throat.

"Ok, Ok, lets go!" Emma raised her arms in defeat, frustrated, yet eyed the boy carefully.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Oh goodnes me... Bloody heck, Harry!" Ron trotted down the stars, towards the boy.

Indeed, Harry was kneeling on the floor, his hands were shaking like he was freezing. Tears were trailing down his cheeks, and a terrible pain was constricting his soul. Not a phisical pain, but the kind of pain he was almost accustomed to, the pain of loss. Before him, a torn and battered ball of white feathers stained with crimson, rested stiff and dead a snowy owl. A collection of scratched and small wounds covered her body, and a proffound gash tore her throat, bleeding her to death. She had been cruelly attacked, mercilessly.

"Hedwig..." sobbed Harry, a strangled voice, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry... who would want to attack an owl?" commented Ron, placing a hand upon the boy's shoulder.

Harry simply slapped the hand away and looked up. There was deception, there was pain, there was sadness, and there was hatred laying under those flashing green eyes. Ron recoiled, feeling his heart shatter with the pain, the way Harry was staring at him, he would have laughed if someone had told him Harry would ever use such a glare on him.

"Harry, I didn't do it...!" Ron protested, loking at the boy with pleading eyes.

"I saw you, damn it, I saw you kill that mare, a CHESTNUT MARE!" bellowed Harry, standing up and inflating himself with fury.

Ron almost though he was about to transform and slash him to mincemeat.

"No... no, it couldn't have been me. I loved her!" Ron barked, "You are my best friend, I'd never do something to hurt you!" he claimed again, almost tearfully.

"Look Ron, you have been very unstable since she disappeared, but now you are killing out of vice, what will happen during full moon? Who will be next? Fang? Perhaps a student? Ginny? ME?" Harry snarled, his voice becoming an animalistic growl as he pondered the possibility of transforming.

"NO!" Ron gasped looking around, people were muttering between themselves, and enlarging the gap around Ron. "No..." the boy whispered miserably.

"Get help, Ron, and get it quick, but don't count on me ever again." Harry said, scooping up Hedwig's body and retreating towards the lake.

Ron looked at the retreating figure feeling how the world around him collapsed. People were still peering at him, staring as if he was about to pounce over them and kill them all with a single blow. Perhaps he was. Anger was boiling through his veins, making his body tense almost aching. He looked around, at the people who watched him intensely, and narrowed his eyebrows furuously. Ron was tired of this game, now they would abide by his rules. Raising his head, the werewolf inflated his chest and emmited a deep howl that echoed through the grounds. Inmediately, and with a large chaos and isorder, and several screams, people vanished into the castle to refugee themselves from the wolf.

"Mr. Weasley, I must tell you that I approve of your assistance to the school, for I hall no grudges against your kind. However I must tell you I won't allow you to use your knowledge to scare my students. It will be ten points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said looking angry, she had appeared from the great hall upon hearing the howl.

"Whatever, like I care any longer about a stupid house competition!" Ron growled, snarling at McGonagall when walking inside.

"You will not dare to speak at me like that, young man, it will be detention for you!" the woman snapped looking visibly alarmed.

"Detention? And who would dare to do detention with me? You proffesor? After all, I'm a murderer." Ron said with a sad smile, and walked towards the great hall.

McGonagall watched the werewolf vanishing into the shadows of the castle. Suddenly she was looking older, more battered than she had ever been, tired. The young, loyal boy was fading into misery as the minute passed, sinking to the dark side as people around him mistrusted him. She was conscious of Potter's reaction towards the wolf, and knew that would destroy the good that rested in both, man and wolf, only to turn the hybrid to the wrong path.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rupert was terribly bored. As much as he though this animals were magnificent, beautiful and all that, he considered that it was the most boring sport he had ever had the curse to see. Horse after horse, rider after rider, they did the same thing, the same path, the same steps, except a few that fell off, and a third that though it was a derby.

"Next, for the trial of two metres fifty, Hermione Granger and Starbreeze!" the comentator's voice boomed.

A white horse flashed past, and Rupert's eyes looked up abruptly upon hearing the woman's name. There it was, a young girl of around eighteen, mounting gracefully over the equine. Her bushy hair was tied on a ponytail, and a black helmet was placed upon it. Her eyes were warm like chocolate, and her face was concentrate. She bit her lower lip as she stopped the horse, saluted, and kicked off at a gallop to head for the first jump.

Rupert experienced a very strange sensation blooming in his heart.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, sorry for the delay, but I've been with my exams and I'm having trouble for working on this. I want to start a new story about Sirius coming from the past, just have this wonderful ending planned out. Anyways, I have this curious ending planned out too. I'll get to finish this soon, however, as soon as I'm done with my exams (this friday).


	6. Star's Secret

It was odd, something so strong and sweet, and so cruel and painful at the same time. There she was, beautiful, elegant, the way she bit her lip, the way her eyes calculated everything, her murmurring. Those little things were sinking into his heart and mind, so strong as if he had known her for all his life. Rupert then understood something, some realization that shocked him beyond imagination. He loved her.

"That's her!" Rupert exclaimed, holding Emma's shirt and tugging at her sleeve nervously, while pointing at the rider, "That's the girl from my dream!" he yelled.

At that precise moment, the white stallion headed for them. It turned, sand and mud leaping from under his powerful hooves. The horse leapt strongly and passed the jump with ease. The rider leaned forward, letting the head loose for allowance of movement.

"What are you talking about?" Emma demanded suspiciously, staring at the man as the stallion and the rider left the field.

"I..." Rupert followed Hermione and her horse with the gaze. He had the sudden urge to run after her, to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved her, and how much he had missed her. That thought reminded him of a terrible sensation, the feeling and the knowledge that he had never told her how much he cared for her. That reminded him that, oddly enough, it was just a dream, and nothing could be real.

"But she's real..." Rupert muttered silently, ignoring Emma's questioning, or worried face.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Days were passing by, the full moon was closer and Ron's body was aching slightly, with anticipation at what would come. This time, however, Ron was not frightened, not even miserable at his condition. The wolf was going to bloom and he could do nothing against it, but he was sure of one thing the rest didn't know. He, Ronal Bilius Weasley, was the wolf. Not some bloodthirsty beast that he could not control, not a monster or a worry, or something that was to change his life into abnormality. No, Ron was very capable of controling the wolf because he was the wolf, and he controlled himself. He rested, or ran, or played whenever he wanted. He killed whenever he wanted.

"Class!" Ron groaned, standing up from the bed.

Herbology, first hour. It was always nice because the greenhouse were an oven at hotter hours of the day. The red head stood up and walked towards the door. It had been fixed and enchanted so that it closed when the sun set, and it opened when the dawn arrived. Ron groaned at that thought, he hated being secluded like a criminal. To be honest, he felt like a criminal, and he felt bloodthirsty as well. The more his hatred grew towards the world, the more he craved vengeance and human blood. Specially since the terrible accident with Hedwig. He was sure he didn't do it, he knew he hadn't done all those murders because, the night he killed the horse, he had been blood stain.

Ron clenched his fists and growled, feeling the anger flooding his veins and boiling his blood. Raising his head, he howled, something he had been doing lately to release stress. He had also taken a liking of baring fangs and growling at people who gazed too intensely. Ron didn't realize until then how inhuman and how animalistic his voice sounded when doing either sound.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Star was laying on the ground, Hermione leaning against him, resting her chestnut head on his white back.

"We won again!" Star said rather excitedly, and more animated than he had been this morning.

"Yeah, I wish Ron could have seen it, I bet he would have liked it." Hermione said with a saddened sigh.

"Maybe not, he's not much of a horse boy." Star said rather harshly, staring at the infinity and snorting lightly.

"I miss him so much..." the girl said with an strangled voice.

"Hermy, how can you miss someone you've never met?" Star questioned more gently, staring at the girl with caring eyes.

"Because I love him, Star!" Hermione said fixing her eyes on the white stallion's.

"Right..." the horse said glancing upwards rather harshly.

"Star?" Hermione lifted her head, suddenly attacked by a curiosity, and stared at the horse.

"Hum?" the stallion calmed visibly and stared at the chestnut mare questioningly.

"You said you were emotionally involved with those you must guide, what happened?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I fell in love. But I stood aside so my friend would have a chance. I loved the girl, but I loved him like a brother, it was the right thing to do." The white horse explained.

"Why are you a guide?" Hermione's voice was husky, silent, almost frightened of speaking high.

"It's not the angel kind of thing. I'm a friend, and friends are always guides. The only reason I'm a guide is because I want to help mend something that went wrong, or right, I still didn't figure it out." Star said calmly, yet keeping his gaze away from Hermione's, "I want to reunite two people who are destined to be together." This time he glanced at her.

"That is very noble, and are things going right?" the woman questioned calmly, neighing more animatedly.

"No... he is sinking, terrible things are going on, murders, and I'm not sure it wasn't him." Star was visibly affected, his voice was drowning, "I want to help him, but I'm afraid, deceived, and angry. He is becoming vicious, secluded, silent and solitary. I fear I'm going to loose him!"

"Oh my goodness..." Hermione's gears worked as night fell upon them, reality seemed to bloom in her mind abruptly, pain flashed in her soul, "Ron."

Star looked down at her upon hearing the name. Fear seemed to be affecting the young mare, but worry was plastered on Star's features.

"Who are you?" the woman questioned, standing up and taking a step back, her brown eyes resting on his own, brown ones.

Star said nothing, but remaint there, laying, frozen and worried, unable to work his thoughts correctly, and unable to gather courage and speak truth. His eyes flashed green for a brief moment as he pondered those questions, and glanced at the woman longingly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Herbology was not only as boring as ever, but it was also exasperating to have people glancing at him all the time. Ron growled silently, trying to keep calm, attempting not to pay attention to the large amount of eyes that studied him as if he were about to eat them all. The Tentacled Ivy kept grabbing his arms and whipping him, and he had to work alone because nobody dared to go near him. To his greatest despair, Malfoy walked next to him to drag a pot from the shelves.

"How is the mudblood? Did she get kicked out because her blood was too impure?" the blonde whispered with a sneer.

Ron's blood boiled, and he gripped the table controling the anger that was gathering in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he froze, his back tensed, the hair from the end of his neck stood on ends, and his mind twirled like a chaos. The smell, there was something in Malfoy's scent, something animalistic and wild. Something familiar. Something recognizable, socially, as one of his kind. The characteristic smell of a werewolf.

"It was you!" growled Ron standing up faster than eyes could see, and holding Malfoy from the neck of his shirt.

People around them froze doing their work, and glance with terror and curiosity at the scene before them. Muttering, murmurring, and several students dragged out their wands, just to be safe. Harry, on the other hand, gasped with realization. It might not make much sense, but he felt ashamed that he had ever considered Ron capable of killing just for the pleasure of it. This time he believed Ron's criteria.

"What are you talking about?" Malfoy seemed terrified, yet he mouthed something in a husky whisper, moving his lips as if he lacked breath, "Potter's next!".

With that, before Ron could punch the other boy senseless, Malfoy kicked him on the leg and fled out of the greenhouse. Ron howled frustrated and fled after him, this time anger taking control of his body. Claws and fangs had grown, and strands of flaming hair was covering the lower part of his forearms and part of his lower legs, this last hidden by the pants.

Malfoy bent his legs and rolled on the floor, prettending he had tripped on something. Ron leapt over him, the fury accumulated from the last few days going to be released on the monster laying before him. When he was about to land on the Slytherin student, about to tear his throat, the other boy kicked him on the stomach and sent him flying to the ground. Ron rolled down and crouched, glaring at a standing Malfoy, while his body ached with internal transformation. The werewolf leapt towards the young Draco, this time a muzzle beggining to take shape, and a tail forming at the end of his spine. Two strong arms gripped the red head, and a jinx fired at him made him loose consciousness. Ron's world went black.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Night was falling, and Rupert kept pacing up and down his room. He felt uneasy. He wanted to sleep, he had finished his bit of the movie and longed to leave that cursed building. Tomorrow he would be given the money and the farewells, and all that ridiculous party act, and it would be over. He wanted to rest, for it started soon, and the sooner he got there, the sooner he picked his ferrari and left to sell it.

Rupert had already seen a car he liked, a Hyundai Sonata, wine colour, like he predicted. It was destroyed, the motor lid had oppened and shattered the front glass and the solar ceiling, that tiny window on the top. Rupert would have to spend a lot of money to fix it, but there was something about it that called him.

But for tonight he couldn't sleep. There was something odd in the air, something latent, as if an event was to ocurr. The boy approached the window and glanced outside, the sky was a dark velvet blue, and a full moon was beggining to glow intensely. It called him, it whispered gentle words, it pulled at him.

Rupert gasped loudly, emmiting a loud yelp that sounded like anithing but humanly possible. The boy collapsed on the floor and bent over, gripping his stomach tightly. There was something, a burning pain, spreading through his body, tearing him inside like flaming knives. The youth looked down and raw reddish fur beggining to grow on his arms, and claws enlarging on his hands. Rupert was terrified.

"This is impossible! It was just a dream!" the boy yelled loudly, watching the change that was taking place in his body.

Suddenly, his mouth oppened and a loud yell escaped his lips, yell that became a howl, a deep, wolvish howl. The boy collapsed and arched his body, shutting his eyes tightly and gripping at the floor, leaving claw marks. The pain was unbearable, the fangs were growing, and his face was shifting, the same as his body, his feet grew and his femur and lower legs shortened to form canine legs. Pads grew under his hands and at the sole of his feet. The flaming fur covered all his body, and Rupert felt like in a dream, suffering yet unable to believe it to be true.

It finished, and the pain subsided, leaving only a slight, residual memory of the horrible aching all his bones had gone through. After a few seconds, the boy stood up on shaky legs. He walked on his hinds and approached the mirror that rested in front of his bed. He saw his reflection, those bluish eyes staring at him from under a furry face, a sharp muzzle, two pointy ears, and a lean body covered with fluffy, red hair.

"I... I'm a werewoulf!" Rupert said with much difficulty.

"Very sharp, you like it?" the mirror answered in a rough, jokeful voice.

"I... I'm nout suure, I mean, suure I louk... nice our soumething, doug nice I guess... buut the pain and all... well..." Rupert explained calmly, "Wait! I shouuld nout be talkeeng tou youu! Youu are a mirrour!" he growled threateningly.

"Your choice, you are a funny guy, you know? Funny, unexperienced wizard too." The mirror responded with a chuckle.

"Whatever, this is juust a dream!" Rupert convinced himself with a grunt.

"Yep, it is true, Hermione is a dream, of course... or maybe not!" the mirror commented casually.

"Youu knouw abouut Herrmione?" the werewolf gasped turning around sharply.

"Me? No, I know about the magic world. I'm just a mirror, but I'm linked to the magic world. I know a few things." The mirror said with a mischievous laughter.

"Tell mee!" the wolf pleaded. "I need tou uunderstand!"

"Very well, magic is real. You are a werewolf, wether you like it or not. And you are Ron Weasley, the one from your dreams. Those dreams are like going to class, when you aquire enough knowledge, you are a qualified wizard who is able to go to the university, where you will learn to expand and work your magic. So the Ron Weasley from your dreams is nothing but yourself learning magic." The mirror commented with a gruffy, yet serious voice.

"That's juust toou oudd!" Rupert said understandingly, feeling somewhat calm and relaxed, and feeling hopeful. "Herrmy... I'll find youu, I knouw whou I am nouw!" the wolf barked visibly animated.

"Rupert?" Emma's and Dan's voice echoed at the other side of the door, banging at the mentioned with insistence.

"Open up!" Dan's voice claimed.

"Nou!" Rupert barked now looking terrified.

"Rupert, we heard you scream, are you ok?" Emma inquired with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine!" the werewolf tried to speak as clearly as possible, trying to keep the wolfish accent hidden.

"Are you sure? You sound odd, open, Rupert." Dan insisted.

"Nou, I'm juust tired. Gooud Night!" the wolf barked nervously, looking for something to hide his furry little problem.

"Come on, we are your friends, what is wrong?" Emma claimed, now growing exasperated.

Rupert took a decition. He couldn't hide forever, and this were his friends. They would understand, somehow. Also, he wanted to explore his body, see where it could take him, and this people were beggining to annoy him. The werewolf approached the door and oppened it sharply, abruptly.

"This is wroung!" the wolf said looking at the two people.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, what will Emma and Dan think when they see what Rupert has become. What will happen to the friends? Will Hermione find out who Star is? Will Ron forgive Harry? What happened to him? What will happen to Malfoy? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter, because it will be the last one.


	7. Silver Blade

Emma and Dan recoiled, gaping at the flaming, humanoid wolf standing before the two, looking like a lost pup. They inhaled deeply, swallowed, and smiled at Rupert.

"It's only that? We thought it was something more serious!" Dan said chuckling.

"It's all right, Rups, sorry we didn't believe you earlier. Know we are here, and we are your friends." Emma said with a bright smile, rubbing his furry arms.

"Buut I'm a werrewoulf!" barked the young wolf rather annoyed.

"Who cares? You are still Rupert. If you had been bornt big and hairy, and suddenly changed into a hairless monkey it wouldn't have changed much, now would it?" Dan said with a big grin on his lips.

"Thanks... guuys!" Rupert said visibly emotioned.

The werewolf passed both paws around his friends and hugged them tightly, almost crying at the few moments of relief he was feeling inside his heart. He would not be with them forever, they would lead a completely different life than he wished, but they were good friends.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry ran across the dark corridor. He turned right and penetrated a narrower corridor, and right again and he was next to those strange, secluded rooms. The boy glanced about with curiosity, taking peeks at the shut down rooms. The doors were thick and hard, and the rooms were situated next to the stony walls, so they lacked windows.

"This is a prison!" thought Harry, he was visibly shocked and ashamed.

"Ron?" he called, the moon hadn't risen still.

"Harry?" a muffled, weak voice said from the other side of the corridor, it was the last door.

Harry ran towards him and leaned against the door, placing both hands on the thick, wooden object.

"Ron, I know it was Malfoy, I know it wasn't you, I'm so sorry Ron!" Harry gasped with an strangled voice, feeling completely ashamed at his reaction towards Ron.

"It's ok, I'm afraid Harry. I've never lost control like this before!" the werewolf boy exclaimed, gasping at a wave of pain that shot through him.

"Don't worry, I understand, animagi loose control too. Can you come out?" Harry asked, smiling bitterly at the prison.

"It's locked, key locked, but when the sun sets a spell is activated so I can't come out in case I shapeshift." Ron explained grupily, "I was right all along, I can control it... except when the ferret is around."

"Step away, I'm going to try open it." Harry said drawing out his wand and pointing it at the thick, murky door.

"Perhaps not." Said a terribly calm voice with a satisfied sneer.

Harry was momentarily distracted. He looked at his right to glance at the newcomer that had discovered where he was. Harry gasped with terror at the terrible vision before him. The claws were like knives, and the fangs like blades. His eyes were a cold, silver colour, which glowed in the dark with a twinkle of satisfaccion.

"Malfoy..." growled Harry pointing his wand at the wolf.

"Harry? Harry!" Ron pounded on the door upon hearing the spoken words.

"You are next!" the werewolf growled with a satisfied smirk.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, firing the spell at the white ghost.

Draco spent no second. The white wolf pounced on the green eyed boy, evading the curse which only touched him briefly on the right shoulder. Claws and fangs craving blood, the mad look in his eyes, it was terrifying. A claw came down over Harry, and the boy was sent backwards, and slammed against the stone wall, where he gasped. Draco smirked, he would play with his prey, enjoy and make him suffer.

"HARRY!" Ron howled fearfully.

In a desperate attempt, the young red head raced towards the door and slammed his bulk on it. It didn't even tremble at his weight, actually his achy bones screamed in protest at that movement. Ron gasped, caressing his shoulder, and saw claws already formed, as well as red fur hanging from his forearms.

"There is no way my human self can shatter that door!" Ron thought, "And it will be locked after dusk, it's worth a try." The boy deduced determined to save Harry.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hermione was laying on her bed, reading a book, glancing past the pages. She was smiling calmly, this was almost the end of it, and the main character discovered that her loved one is someone she knew long ago, just that he is a lot younger. The way she discovered it was by glancing at his eyes, those beautifully clear, aqua blue eyes, which glimmered in the night. Those handsome eyes staring at her with so much love, with so much care, those loving green eyes.

"It's HIM!" Hermione gasped, dropping the book to the floor, which closed, engulfing the story.

The girl stood up from her bed, got dressed with the first things she got from the wardrobe, a black T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. She raced outside, mounted on her black Hyundai Getz and started the motor. The wheels screeched on the pavement as the car raced through the night. It was full moon, and somehow Hermione had a terrible feeling twirling in the pit of her stomach. The shadow car vanished into the darkness, the only thing visible where the lights.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Star neighed and collapsed on the ground of his stall. He felt a pain on his chest, on his back, and his legs buckled under his weight. The breathing was becoming difficult, and fear began to strangle him with cold, icy hands.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Malfoy smirked, walking towards Harry on his four legs, pacing calmly and licking his lips, enjoying every moment of it. Harry was siting on the ground gripping his chest, and struggling to breathe. The impact against the wall had been hard, and the impact on his chest had been brutal, hence his lungs were still recovering.

"You will pay for all my dad's going through!" the werewolf growled with a crazed look on his eyes.

"Nou, he wouunt!" growled a third voice that was to join the duo.

The sound of crashing, shattering wood. Malfoy's body was sent sideways when a reddish blurr pounced upon him, dragging the white wolf off balance. Ron stood up looking brave and threatening, he stood in front of Harry's fallen body, and was baring his fangs at the other werewolf. Malfoy blinked and stared at him, he emmited a low growl and trotted off towards the exit. With a howl, Ron trotted after him on his four.

"No, RON!" Harry yelled gathering the strength through fear for his friend, extending a hand a if trying to stop him.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Star was laying on the ground, shaking his head disoriented, as if he had just fainted. Hermione arrived at the stall, rapid and almost worried. Star glanced upwards thankfully, and Hermione tore open the metal door and pounced on the horse with anguish worry.

"Harry, you are Harry Potter, right?" Hermione demanded, worried but almost furious.

Star looked sideways, avoiding her gaze. She knew, how, he ignored, but she knew, and she knew of his feelings for her, but that was not important now, Ron was in danger. Star stared at her and neighed softly, yet urgently.

"Oh Harry..." she sighed letting her head fall, shaking it weakly, "Why didn't you tell me?" she told herself.

Star neighed softly again, yet more urgently, and began to nudge at her hand with his muzzle. Hermione looked up at the boy more intently, and glanced into those deep, brown eyes that had that green twinkle in them. She knew something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes, she could see the urgency of his manners. She had known him for the past seven years and knew how he worked.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry stood up and raced outside. He leapt over the fallen and destroyed door and made his way, almost blindly, across the dark, murky corridor. The young Potter ran outside, the main entrance's doors were wide open, rather violently considering the bump one of the wooden surfaces had. Harry leapt outside in time to find the two werewolves trashing about the ground. Red and white, here and there, like a dancing flame. Fangs sank here, claws slashed there, the two creatures grwoled and barked.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"But what is wrong?" Hermione inquired worriedly while trotting across the sandy paths.

"Malfoy is a werewolf, he's tried to kill me and Ron is fighting him. I don't have a good feeling about this." Star told Hermione with worry.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ron was intertwined in a deathly hug with the other werewolf. Draco Malfoy was smaller, but Ron was more inexperienced. This werewolf knew his way around that form very well, which made Ron know Draco had been a werewolf for a long time. The red wolf pounced on the silver white one and threw him to the ground. Ron yelped lightly, feeling a punturing pain on his stomach. However he ignored it and Ron's fanged mouth sank on the furry, white neck. Draco gurgled a weak whimper as Ron's mouth filled with sour, metallic blood.

The white wolf's shape went limp. Ron stood up and stared at Harry, there was a light regret glinting in the brown eyes when the youth garou stared at his best friend. The wolf rubbed his lips clean and whimpered lightly at Harry. The young boy approached the wolf with a sigh of relief, but stopped a few paces from the red wolf. Terror filled his eyes as he looked at Ron's stomach.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"No, no, no..." Star whispered softly, feeling weak and dizzy again.

"What? What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked feeling alarmed.

"It's Ron, I think he's dieing!" Star moaned sadly, worriedly.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

As Harry looked down, to the furry stomach, Ron reacted equally and looked at his belly as well. There was crimson blood pouring from it, staining the reddish fur and flowing profusely. There, stabbed right in the middle, probably cutting some important vein, was a glinting object. As Ron pulled it out with a gasp, he saw it was a blade, a small, sharp knife.

"Silver..." Ron whimpered alarmed when he realized it was one of those knives they used in potions.

The werewolf looked at Harry and shrugged. His legs bent under his weight, and the flaming figure collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely, wounded with silver. Harry raced towards him and pulled the silver from under his paw, where it had landed. He made the wolf turn around to land on his back, only so he could look at his wound and try to heal it.

"Silverr wouunds doun't heal easeely..." Ron gasped, his voice amazingly weak in such short time.

"No, you'll heal!" Harry protested, taking out his wand and trying to use several healing charms he knew. None worked.

"Silverr is a venoum, Harry, and this time nout eeven a bezouar can save mee..." Ron barked weakly, his voice fading by the moment.

"No, you are not leaving, Ron, you can't leave me..." desperate, Harry began to sob, tears streamed down his cheeks profusely.

"I... I've been dreaming, Harry..." Ron said with a saitisfied smile, "I'm gouing tou Herrmiounee!" there was excitement and hope in his weakkened voice.

"No... no... Ron." Harry whimpered gripping his hand, crying harder, more profusely, as hope seemed to slip through his fingers.

Ron smiled one last time, and his body went limp. Harry lowered his head and felt tears falling in rivers through his cheeks. He was alone, his two best friends were gone, and he could never escape the magic world because he was part of it. Strange enough, while Star knew os his existence, he ignored the other side of magic, he ignored the reality that was part and apart from this dream.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"He's dead..." Star confirmed, staring at Hermione seriously, yet also looking at her understandingly.

Hermione lowered her head and pressed it against Star's white shoulder. Star's head rested on Hermione's shoulder. The two horses stood there, grieving for a few minutes, remembering, saddened, mourning their loss.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That September Hermione was attending to her very first day of school. WW university was to be one of the world's most prestigious magic universities, and Hermione was just lucky to be attending to it. Summer had been more tranquil than that terrible month in which many things had happened, from Star's friendship to Ron's death. She knew nothing of what could have happened to the werewolf, and Star knew little as well, for he had been taken by his family and he knew no more. Harry refused to attend, he had already said good bye.

Hermione shook her head, after all, the magic wolrd is just a dream, or is it? She was to discover much about it during her career, Political Science. Hermione was happily doodling in her notebook while waiting for the proffesor to come. She was so concentrated on the picture of a wolf that she failed to hear the person entering the room and closing the door behind, to situate itself behind the desk.

"Welcome class, I am proffesor Remus Lupin!" barked a happy voice from the other end of the classroom.

Hermione looked up ecstasiated. There he was, it was really him, it was Remus Lupin. She smiled at the proffesor, and the young studing swore he had winked at her, which made her terribly happy. He remembered her, he knew her, and that made her not only hopeful, but happy.

"Good afternoon, proffesor." Hermione said politely walking out of the class.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." The proffesor said with a smile, which prooved to the youth that, sure enough, he knew who she was, for she never mentioned her name in class.

That would be an interesting year, and it was to grow more interesting as an apparition flashed before her eyes. The flaming hair, the young features, the pale face. The boy kept glancing at the sky with worry, kept checking his watch for control of the hour. As he passed next to Hermione, the boy's eyes flashed with recognition, with a slight doubt as if the girl was somewhat familiar to him. Hermione smiled at him, placed her hand inside her pocket and dropped a piece of parchment, her eternal companion.

The boy saw the parchment falling from her pocket. He bent over and grabed it before the crowded corridor destroyed it with the stomping of hundreds of feet. The boy unfolded it and read to himself. His eyes glittered, his mouth gaped, realization leaked inside his brain.

"You taught me how to live. I'll never forget you." Read the parchment.

"Hermy?... It was real." The boy whispered to himself.

He glanced over the sea of head, over the flow and flood of people that walked back and forth without worry, without care. She was gone, vanished like always from his life. Not this time, not any more. He had lost her once already, he would not loose her any more. Glancing at the setting sun, the boy ignored the fact that it would be night in a matter of minutes. The boy began to race across the corridors, elbowing people to toss them aside.

The boy, after a few insults and bad faces, and several pushes, reached the edge of a staircase. He gazed around, and there it was, the bushy hair flowing towards the library, how typical. No, she would not evade him this time, he would grip her so hard she could never again slip past his fingers like hazy mist.

"HERMIONEEEE!" the boy bellowed, pleading she would turn around.

She did.

Hermione turned around and stared at the boy oddly, but also funny, and delighted. The red headed raced down the stairs, fixing his eyes on the slender figure. Once he had reached her, breathless and tired due to the frantic race, the boy looked up and smiled. Oh dear, she was as beautiful as he remembered, and he didn't doubt she would be as smart and hard worker as she was back at Hogwarts.

"Who are you?" Hermione questioned, though she had that hopeful feeling, she pleaded to hear the answer from his lips.

"My... my name is Rupert Grint!" Rupert gasped, gripping his stomach as he had suddenly felt a pang of pain, "But I think I'm Ron Weasley!" he said looking at her with a weak smile.

"Ron..." Hermione said with a smile.

Both children hugged tightly, their arms embraced each other with a grip that threatened to be locked forever. Suddenly, Rupert gasped more sharply, and his whole body tensed under Hermione's touch.

"You still inherited the werewolf?" Hermione questioned with a smile.

"I'm afraid so..." Rupert groaned annoyed.

"I'll go with you." Hermione said with a smile, and passed an arm across his waist.

Rupert seemed grateful. With a vast smile, he was lead outside by the young female student, outside to a fun, to a living, to the life both of them deserved, both of them had fought to gain.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The spring air was fresh, and the sun threatened to become hot during midday. Rupert inhaled a deep breath, he was nervous, and he was also excited. The boy looked at Hermione and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Are you ready?" he questioned nervously.

Hermione nodded animatedly, tossing her head up and down.

"Good, lets go then." Rupert said climbing on her back and grinning nervously, he patted the neck and sat very stiff and straight.

"Next, debuting for the first time on the jump field, Ronald Weasley and Wisdom Blaze!" the comentator's voice boomed across the competition field.

"Good Luck, Hermy!" neighed Star.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said with a joyful neigh.

The chestnut mare galloped into the field, the competition had started once Ron (as he had changed his name) bowed a salut to the judges. The two contestants fled off, the first jump, the race started. The race to live, the race to enjoy, the race to their lives. For the three friends had discovered how to live a life.

The End.

AN: Ok, this is finished, I've got a Sirius Hermione in plan. It's going to be called Serious Misplace. It'll be about Sirius landing in the future, then him and Hermione falling in love, while Ron ins jealows and all that. It'll have a stunning end, like usually.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my story.

Special Thanks to all of you.

OnlyTimeWillTell: For being the one who reviewed the most, my most faithful reader.

Rumpleteaze: For being the very first one to review, and being another faithful reader.

LilithJasmin: For reading the first three chapters, and being confused.

Lizzi bat-lyons: For threatening me if I didn't continue writting.

Thanks a lot to all of you!


End file.
